Rainbow
by akasuna yu
Summary: Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Itu warna dari cokelat ini. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum misterius. Oneshot. Special for Valentine Day yang udah lewat.


**Warning: **Ancur, ga ada romantis-romantisan...

**Pairing: **Nanti juga tau, kok...

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Naruto dkk punya gue, bakalan gue jadiin ketoprak humor dah mereka semua *dibakar*  
Yang jelas fic ini punya gue! :P

**Summary:** Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Itu warna dari cokelat ini. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum misterius.

**

* * *

**

**Rainbow**

-

Someone's POV

"Ini bunga yang anda pesan," Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, "Doumo arigatou." Aku kembali berdiri tegak, di wajahku sudah terukir senyuman saat menatap punggung salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja kulayani. Ya, aku tengah bekerja di toko bunga milik ayahku.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat sebagian rambut pirangku terbawa alirannya. Makin lama angin semakin kencang bertiup, tapi senyum di wajahku tidak terhapus seiring perubahan cuaca ini. Biar saja orang menganggapku gila, toh yang gila bukan mereka. Intinya, aku sedang senang hari ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya. Mau tahu kenapa? Pikir saja sendiri!

Baik, baik, berhenti tatap aku dengan death glare kalian. Aku senang karena... hari ini _Valentine Day_! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menanti kekasihku yang tampan datang dan memberiku hadiah _Valentine_, oh~ _so sweet_... Nah, maka dari itu sejak tadi aku senyum-senyum sendiri di sini. Hmm... apa mungkin karena aku berdiri sambil senyum-senyum sendiri di sini orang-orang jadi tidak ada yang mampir ke toko?

Oke, jadi aku pindah tempat untuk senyum-senyum. Yang penting di meja kasir ini aku tetap bisa memperhatikan pintu depan toko. Kulirik lengan kiriku sekilas. Bulu-bulunya semakin lebat saja... Eh, bukan itu yang mau kulihat! Kulirik lengan kiriku lagi, jam tanganku menunjukkan sekarang pukul 7 malam. Kurasa aku sudah mulai dehidrasi semangat untuk tersenyum. Sedang apa sih kekasihku itu? Jangan-jangan dia menginap lagi di toko cokelat hanya untuk melukis semua cokelat yang dijual itu seperti tahun lalu? _Oh my God_, aku harus cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

Aku memutar plang di pintu toko yang bertulisan _We're Open_ sehingga menjadi _We're Closed_ dan menyambar jaket yang kugantung di kursi. Aku meraih kunci di saku jaketku, lalu mengunci pintu belakang. Kumatikan semua lampu yang menyala, lalu aku melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu depan. Eh?

Bruk. Tubuhku terpental ke belakang.

"Duh...!" Aku berseru pelan karena malu kalau terdengar tetangga, nanti disangka ada kasus pencurian, berhubung tetanggaku adalah tante-tante yang mudah panik.

"Gomen, aku terburu-buru, kukira kamu sudah pulang...!" Seorang pemuda tampan yang ternyata kekasihku sendiri itu membantuku bangun dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya terlihat memegang kotak terbungkus kertas kado berwarna _baby pink_. Mungkin, tanpa kusadari mataku sudah terpaku pada kotak itu karena ia terlihat sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, iya, gomen... Apa yang kamu bawa itu?" Aku menunjuk kotak di tangan kanannya, mungkin aku terobsesi dengan _Valentine Day_. Hei, _Valentine Day_ itu setahun sekali, boleh kan aku sedikit terobsesi?! Oke, mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi berlebihan.

"Ini... Cokelat untukmu." Ia tersenyum palsu, bosan aku melihatnya. Kutarik kedua pipinya sampai ia meringis kesakitan, lalu ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyuman asli, jelas-jelas ia takut pipinya melar seperti _bulldog_.

Kubuka kotak itu cepat-cepat. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku terobsesi dengan kotak ini -dan tentu isinya-. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Itu warna dari cokelat ini. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"**Ungu**, untuk warna yang selalu melunturi setiap pakaianmu." Aku melirik sekilas ke blus yang sedang kukenakan, lalu tersipu-sipu saat melihat warnanya. Ungu neon.

"**Nila**, untuk warna kebanyakan bunga yang selalu menghiasi rak-rak di tokomu." Aku melihat sekeliling, mata tertuju pada bunga warna nila yang memang kuletakkan di setiap sudut toko.

"**Biru**, untuk warna iris matamu yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta." Kurasakan pipiku memanas, aku tahu benar warna _sapphire_ mataku ini.

"**Hijau**, untuk warna dedaunan yang mendampingi warna bunga-bunga di tokomu." Ya, segarnya hijau dedaunan di sekelilingku ini yang memang membuatku sanggup bertahan dan menunggumu seharian.

"**Kuning**, untuk warna rambutmu yang selalu berkibar indah saat angin membelainya." Rambutku memang terlalu indah, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini aku tidak sempat keramas.

"**Jingga**, untuk warna mentari yang selalu memperhatikan dan menghangatkan kita berdua." Ya memang, mentari juga membuat kulitku jadi lebih hitam daripada Sakura.

"**Merah**, untuk rasa cintaku yang selalu hanya untukmu. _Happy valentine_, Ino-chan..." Kurasakan air mata ini meleleh, bukan, bukan karena bawang yang sedang kuiris. Aku benar-benar terharu, tak kusangka kekasihku yang rada-rada _error_ ini bisa juga jadi romantis. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera memeluknya.

"_Happy Valentine_ juga, Sai-kun..."

**OWARI**

* * *

Tadinya ga niat bikin fic Valentine, tapi tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi pas ngeliat gambar pelangi ancur buatan adek gue, haha... :P

Mind to Review?


End file.
